Jare Gody
Jare Gody (mit. słowiańska) - Potoczne określenie na różnorakie zwyczaje obchodzone w trakcie przesilenia wiosennego i jego okolicach mające na celu zapewnić urodzaj i szczęście w przyszłym roku. Pierwsze "oficjalne" wiosenne święto wywodzące się z prasłowiańskiej, a więc zarazem - pogańskiej tradycji znane i obchodzone przez wszystkie ludy słowiańskie na długo po rozpadzie wspólnoty językowej. Po przymusowym bądź dobrowolnym chrzcie słowiańszczyzny wschodniej, zachodniej i południowej w obrządku prawosławnym lub Rzymsko - katolickim oraz na wskutek islamizacji Słowian zamieszkujących Bałkany, podjęto środki, których efektem stał się pejoratywny wydźwięk dawnych świąt w tym Jarych Godów, a także całkowite lub - zależnie od danego regionu - częściowe ich wygaśnięcie. W przypadku chrystianizacji pogańskie święto Jarych Godów zostało zastąpione/wyparte przez chrześcijańską Wielkanoc, pewne obyczaje jednak wywodzące się z wiosennego święta zostały wtórnie przyswojone wraz z nadaniem im chrześcijańskiego znaczenia w sposób znaczny, mimo wszystko odtworzenie ich właściwego znaczenia jest jak najbardziej możliwe. We współczesnym słowiaństwowierstwie (rodzimowierstwo/neopogaństwo słowiańskie) Jare Gody i zwyczaje z nimi związane odgrywają niezwykle ważną role w kształtowaniu i odtwarzaniu pogańskich wierzeń w czasach dzisiejszych, co w kręgach rodzimowierczych czyni je drugim, zaraz po obchodzonych w różnych porach roków Dziadach, najważniejszym słowiańskim świętem. Znane jest ono najbardziej znane wraz z jesiennymi Dziadami w środowiskach nie-rodzimowierczych i im podobnym. Głównym celem Jarych Godów jest radość z rozpoczętej wiosny, honorowe pożegnanie bóstw chtonicznych oraz oddanie hołdu bogom płodności i wojny (We wspólnotach słowiańskich, czas urodzaju i płodności jakim jest wiosna, staje się także porą roku wojen i bitew, ze względu na niemożność prowadzenia częstszych i większych walk w innych porach roku ze względu na klimat i obowiązki) przez ofiarę z żywności lub zwierzyny i modlitwę. Należnej czci winni odebrać także przyjazne (przynajmniej na pewien czas) demony i mieszkańcy krainy zmarłych - Nawii. Jednak ze względu na zakończenie starego i rozpoczęcie nowego cyklu wegetacyjnego równonoc wiosenna obituję w wierzeniach etnicznych w liczne zjawiska paranormalne, a w czasie tym magia pochodzenia boskiego dominuje nad życiem codziennym człowieka i tym, co jest mu dobrze znane. Dlatego też ta niezwykła pora obfituje w wiele przesądów i różnorakich rytuałów, które są na swój własny sposób wyjątkowe. Szczególnie więc często odprawia się wtedy wróżby i próby porozumienia się ze zmarłymi, który mogą na krótko powrócić do świata żywych. Jare Gody, podobnie jak inne słowiańskie święta, nie nakładają na wyznawców kultu żadnych obowiązków, które musi wykonać w ich trakcie, jednak dla dobra swego, swej rodziny i wspólnoty każdy członek społeczności powinien dostosować się do pewnych reguł i rytuałów. Tradycje 'Topienie Marzanny' thumb|257px|Kukła przedstawiająca Marzannę wrzucona do wody Zwyczaj znany u Słowian Zachodnich obchodzony pierwszego dnia wiosny (21 marca), który rozpoczyna Jare Gody, a jego celem jest pożegnanie Długoszowego bóstwa zimy i śmierci czczonego w Polsce i na Czechach - Marzanny, akulturowany później przez Litwinów, Węgrów oraz Słowian Wschodnich (Rosjan, Białorusinów, Ukraińców) i Południowych (Chorwatów, Bułgarów). Jak podają badania etnograficzne, folklorystyczne i porównawcze - był on symbolicznym rozstaniem ze starym rokiem i odesłaniem go w zaświaty, które w ludowych opowieściach są wyobrażane, jako "wielka woda" oraz rozpoczęcie na nowo procesu wegetacyjnego. Topienie Marzanny odbywa się następująco: Na krótko przed Wielkanocą tworzy się słomianą kukłę i ubiera się ją w chłopskie, ludowe stroje, którą po zaczęciu się kalendarzowej wiosny, obnosi się po całej wiosce lub lokalnej okolicy, przy tym śpiewając, grając i wydając, jak największy hałas i podtapiając ją w napotkanych kałużach. W końcowej fazie obrzędu mityczną istotę rozrywano, potem palono, a resztki wrzucano do rzeki lub jeziora. Im więcej uczestników bierze udział w ceremonii, tym hołd złożony bogini jest większy, a tym bardziej jest ona skłonna do udzielania przepowiedni na przyszłość np. jeśli jeden z uczestniczących w przedstawieniu potknie się w trakcie drogi powrotnej - czeka go w najbliższym roku śmierć. W późniejszym czasie kościół Rzymsko - katolicki nie mogąc zwalczyć tego rytuału, starał się przypisać mu zupełnie inne znaczenie np. Jan Długosz w swych Rocznikach stwierdził: ,,Kiedy ten ''Dzień nadszedł, każde miasto i każda wieś zmuszone były rozbijać wizerunki swoich bogów, a potłuczone, wobec tłumów obojga płci topić w jeziorach, błotach i bagnach i zarzucać je kamieniami; podczas tego czciciele bogów i bogiń, ci zwłaszcza, dla których były te świętości źródłem zarobku, głęboko żalili się i płakali... Dokonane wówczas zniszczenie i zatopienie fałszywych bogów i boginek bywa przedstawione i wznawiane w niedzielę W. Postu Laetare, w tym dniu w wielu polskich wsiach noszą na wysokich tykach wyobrażenia Dziewanny i Marzanny, wrzucają je do trzęsawisk i topią; tradycja tego staroświeckiego zwyczaju aż dotąd u Polaków nie zaginęła''.". Sugeruje to, że zwyczaj topienia Marzanny (Nazywanej w źródłach także "śmiercią") jest jedynie upamiętnieniem chrystianizacji i niszczenia pogańskich bałwanów przez wrzucenie do wody. W rzeczywistości nie wiele ma to wspólnego z prawdą, a tym bardziej chrześcijaństwem, czego najlepszym dowodem, że na Czechach owa obrzędowość od dawien dawna uważano za relikt pogański. Duchowni próbowali zastąpić rytuał nowym, tym razem całkowicie chrześcijańskim zwyczajem określany mianem Judaszki, gdzie centralną postacią obrzędu jest słomiana kukła reprezentująca Judasza Iskariotę, zdrajce Jezusa Chrystusa, którą należy powiesić na wieży kościelnej, aby później z niej zrzucić wyobrażenie Judasza, a następnie ją doszczętnie zniszczyć. Za sprawą późniejszego przyswojenia przez antysemityzm, jako stereotypowe wyobrażenie Żyda, zakazano organizować tego typu obrzędów, a zwyczaj topienia Marzanny trwał przez ten czas długie lata w najlepsze i do dziś jest bardzo powszechny, tracąc jednak swój charakter kultowy na rzecz formy rozgrywki. 'Gaik' frame|Współczesny obchód z Gaikiem Inna celebracja zaczynająca Jare Gody to tzw. Gaik znany także, jako "młode latko, maj, maik, gaj, turzyce, chojna", również wywodzący się z zachodniosłowiańskiego pogaństwa, znany początkowo w Polsce i na Czechach, później rozpowszechnił się w krajach wschodniosłowiańskich (Ukraina i Białoruś). Obchodzi się go zwykle po topieniu Marzanny, a jej celem jest oddanie hołdu innemu Długoszowemu bóstwu lasów, łowów i wiosny - Dziewannie, najprawdopodobniej będącej innym, wiosennym obliczem zimowej Marzanny, chcąc zjednać jej przychylność i wydzielić na jej cześć nowy, święty gaj. Poniższe dane dotyczące obrzędu: *Zazwyczaj po Topieniu Marzanny lub na krótko przed tym, wysyła się młodzieńców do lasu, aby ci wycieli małe drzewko (zazwyczaj młodą sosne, jodłe, świerk lub brzoze). Później jest ono zdobione różnorakimi upominkami dla bogini. *Po przybyciu do rodzinnej miejscowości, na wzór obchodów z kukłą Marzanny, rozpoczyna się pochód lokalnych mieszkańców za wybrańcami, którzy trzymają Gaik. Tą tradycje na Podlasiu Nadnarwiańskim określa się mianem ,,chodzeniem z królową". W tym czasie wypada grać, śpiewać i wydawać, jak najwięcej hałasu. *Najprawdopodobniej, w czasach pogańskich Gaik był z powrotem wsadzany do rodzinnego lasu, który przez ten akt uświęcenia stawał się świętym Gajem, co sugeruje etymologia. 'Maslenica' Maslenica to "właściwy" etap Jarych Godów, rozpoczynający się na krótko po topieniu Marzanny i wsadzeniu Gaika. frame|MaslenicaJest to po prostu huczna zabawa mająca jednak wydźwięk kultowy. Nim Maslenica się rozpoczęła poprzedzały ją tzw. wiosenne porządki. Gospodynie sprzątały i wietrzyły pomieszczenia w celu "wypędzenia zła i złych duchów" (możliwe że to pozostałość po kulcie przodków lub demonów), zamiatano podłogę, prano brudną odzież i wymieniano ją na nową, czystą. Poszczególne domostwa dokładnie okadzano ziołami. Pieczono tradycyjne słowiańskie potrawy i specjalnie na tego typu uroczystości przygotowane kołacze. Później organizowano biesiady w świętych miejscach, zazwyczaj na wzgórzach kultowych i rozpoczynano ucztowanie. Śpiewano, grano i urządzano igrzyska. W między czasie rozpalano ogniska dla rozświetlenia okolicy, w celach kultowych ognia i aby wskazać duszom zmarłych, którzy pozostali w świecie żywych drogi do Nawii - świata podziemnego, którym władał bóg czarów i bydła - Weles. 'Radonica (Wiosenne Dziady; Kult przodków i zwyczaje związane z pisankami)' thumb|292px|Tradycyjne polskie pisanki Niejasnym pozostaje faktem, jak zwyczaj malowania jajek wielkanocnych pojawił się na słowiańszczyźnie. Tradycja ta znana była już zamieszkującym Mezopotamię Sumerom, którzy byli autorami najstarszych znanych nauce pisanek. Choć warto pamiętać, że podobne obrzędy pojawiają się w starożytnym Rzymie, Egipcie czy nawet Chinach. Najstarsza pisanka z terenów polskich pochodzi z X wieku. Nie wykluczone, że ten element kultowy został zapożyczony od schrystianizowanych ludów, choć jego pogański rodowód jest bezsprzeczny. Wiadomo iż kler początkowo nie popierał rytuału i zabraniał go, zwłaszcza w okolicach świąt. Pamiętać należy jednak iż mowa tu o obrzędach związanych ze "zwyczajnym" (niemalowanym) jajkiem, które niemal w każdej frame|Radonica kulturze - w tym słowiańskiej - postrzegane jest, jako symbol życia i odrodzenia i stąd późniejsze odwołanie pisanek thumb|242px|Jajka wielkanocnedo zmartwychwstania Chrystusa. Niektóre podania głoszą iż świat powstał z jajka, z którego zrodził się bóg najwyższy. Tak czy inaczej wiosenne kolorowanie jajek w okresie równonocy wiosennej na słowiańszczyźnie, za pewnie narodziło się na Rusi i łączyło się ono z kultem przodków. Po świątecznych zabawach i porządkach (Maslenica) pogańscy Rusini, próbowali nawiązać kontakt z duchami przodków (dziadami), aby i one mogły się cieszyć z początków wiosny i Jarych Godów. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, jak przebiegał pierwotny, pogański zwyczaj, gdyż został on schrystianizowany, a potem zaadoptowany przez kościół prawosławny i do dziś jest popularny na Ukrainie, Białorusi i Rosji. Językoznawcy etymologie obrzędu wywodzą od "ród" i "radość". Można więc przypuszczać, że obchodzony był przez całą rodzinę i towarzyszła mu radość, z powodu ponownego spotkania się ze zmarlymi bliskimi. Być może pomalowane, obrzędowe jajko pełniło tu rolę przedmiotu otwierającego brawy Nawii, pozwalającemu na utrzymanie przez pewien czas dusze w świecie żywych. Napewno obecne były podarunki dla nieżywych w postaci żywności i najprawdopodobniej biesiady w okolicach lub wręcz na kurhanie zmarłego. Z czasem tradycje związane z jajkami wielkanocnymi pojawiły się na słowiańszczyźnie zachodniej, choć miały częściej charakter rozgrywkowy niż religijny np. dawniej znana zabawa wielkanocna polegała na toczeniu po stole dwóch przeciwstawnych sobie jajek wielkanocnych, aby te się ze sobą zderzyły. Właściciel "silniejszej" pisanki wygrywa. Jare Gody w Rodzimowierstwie Słowiańskim Słowianie przywiązywali wielką wagę do Jarych Godów i obrzędów im towarzyszącym, gdyż od nich miał zależeć stan słowiańskiej gospodarki i dlatego też kościołowi katolickiemu i prawosławnemu, nie udało się po mimo wielkim staraniom usunąć święta z świadomości prostego ludu, który mimo powierzchownej chrystianizacji, nadal zbyt mocno obawiał się klęski nieurodzaju. Jednak i na to znaleziono sposób, znacznie skuteczniejszy. Zastosowano tzw. inkulturyzacje, a dawne obrzędy wniknęły w chrześcijańską Wielkanoc, wszak pamięć o Jarych Godach na dobre zanikła. Przywróciło ją dopiero późniejsze rodzimowierstwo słowiańskie i do dziś Jare Gody to drugie - zaraz po Dziadach - najważniejsze pogańskie święto. Jednak współczesne pogaństwo obchodzi je w nieco inny sposób niż w czasach przedchrześcijańskich. Główną różnicą jest mniej huczne obchodzenie początku wiosny, ze względu na mniejsze grono wiernych. Jare Gody rozpoczyna złożenie ofiar z żywności i wcześniej przygotowane modły skierowane do bóstw, co nie zostało zanotowane w dawnych czasach. Niektóre stowarzyszenia rodzimowiercze stosują własne, nieznane w czasach pogańskich rytuały, aby podkreślić pewne aspekty płodności i natury w tym okresie. Oto oficjalne modły skierowane do słowiańskich bogów opublikowane przez Związek Wyznaniowy "Rodzima Wiara" : Witam was w tym świętym borze. Witamy cię świętoborze (zutiborze)! Nastała równonoc, a wraz z nią Wiosna, od dziś Słońce wznosi się coraz wyżej, a dzień staje się coraz dłuższy i dłuższy od nocy. Nastał czas, kiedy puściły mrozy i ciała nasze i dusze mogą chłonąć życiodajne promienie. Podobnie energię czerpać będzie Ziemia, która teraz brzemienna, niedługo wypuści pierwociny. Świeża po zimowym śnie, poddając się deszczom i Słońcu, pięknieje z dnia na dzień. Umajona jasną zielenią, świeżą i obfitą. Z ożywionego tańca życia z Matką Ziemią - Mokoszą - powstają płody, które dzięki pracy ludzi przyniosą nam dostatek. Odradza się Natura, przyroda i odradza się nadzieja, a wraz z nią szczęście. Wiosna jest też czasem burz i piorunów, tego potężnego żywiołu, dawcy okrutnej energii. Perun uderza swym młotem rozjaśniając nieboskłon energią piękniejszą niż Swarożycowy ogień. Jak nasi Ojcowie drzewiej, tak my dziś w Ziemi Lechickiej, dumni i pomni swej słowiańskiej Tradycji, wznosić będziem modły ku Bogom, Żywiołom, Naturze. Równonoc w wielkim cyklu słonecznym przynosiła ulgę w życiu naszych przodków, odradzając nadzieję na nieodległe zbiory, tak i teraz Natura dostarcza swej bujności. Dzisiejsi dawcy żywności, jak nasi Ojcowie przystępują do prac polnych. My zaś wzywając Bogów, złożym trzebę należną Naturze i obiatę, by móc prosić o szczodrość. NASTAŁY JARE GODY W ten dzień Ojcowie nasi czcili, a my, podtrzymując ów zwyczaj, czcimy i dzisiaj przodków naszych i Ojców. Gościmy i witamy przybyłych z Nawii, ofiarowując im ogień dla ogrzania i strawę i napitek ku pokrzepieniu, palmy grumadki ku ich pamięci. (podpalamy znicze) Sława Wam Ojcowie! Sława Wam Przodki! Żerca I: Nastały Jare Gody! Utwórzcie krąg, silną Zadrugę, by nic z zewnątrz nie miało doń dostępu, ni żadna siła nie rozerwała go od środka. Żerca obchodzi krąg hałasując kołatką dla odstraszenia złych mocy, po czym sypie w krąg sól. Żercy zamykają mieczami krąg. Żerca I: "Ogińku święty, skarbiczku boży, nie dajże nas też nigdy zubożyć" Wszyscy żercy: "Ogińku święty, skarbiczku boży, nie dajże nas też nigdy zubożyć" Żerca I: Przyjm w swe ciało trzebę należną Bogom, abyśmy mogli przywołać ich w ten krąg. Świętowicie, Perunie, Silni Panowie, przyjmijcie naszą trzebę i przybądźcie z mądrością i grzmotem. Leję do świętego ognia wszechwieczny miód, który wspomaga przenikliwość, umysłu, jest źródłem poezji, wzmaga siłę i zapał bitewny. Żerca II: Swarogu, Swrożycu, ogniu niebieski i ogniu ziemski, Ojcze i Synu. To wy dajecie życie i bezpieczeństwo, aleście tacy okrutni w gniewie, przyjmijcie naszą trzebę i przybądźcie. Podpalana jest swarga. Żerca III: Dadźbogu, dawco dostatku, niechaj Twoja przychylność będzie przy nas po wieki. Przyjm naszą trzebę i przybądź. Składam w święty ogień ten kołacz, jako symbol dostatku. Żerca IV: Trzygłowie, Welesie, pilnujący dobytku, pilnujący Nawii i słuchający przysiąg, przyjmijcie naszą trzebę i przybądźcie. Żerca składa w ogień kość. Żerca II: Mokoszo, Bogata Święta Matko, wilgotna ziemio rodząca płody, tobie należy się wdzięczność. Przyjm naszą trzebę i przybądź. Żerca wylewa mleko na ziemię i do ognia. Żerca III: Rgle, któryś zbożem, abyś upodobał sobie tę ziemię i osiadł tu. Przyjm naszą trzebę i przybądź. Składam dla Ciebie w Święty Ogień Twe dzieci. Składa w ogień ziarna. Żerca IV: Chorsie, któryś teraz krócej panujesz, prowadź nas i teraz pośród nocnych dróg. Przyjm naszą trzebę i przybądź. Rzuca kaszę w powietrze. Żerca I: Bogowie przybyli, poczujcie ich i ciałem i wnętrzem. Oto oni Wszyscy: Wszechobecni!!! Żerca I: Złóżmy obiatę, abyśmy mogli prosić o los lepszy, który nie jest zapisany, a zależny od nas samych i przychylności Natury. Pomnijcie, jak prze wola taka dola! Wszyscy: "Dolo, Dolo moja, sądzona i nie sądzona, proszę Ciebie, chodź do mnie wieczerzać" Żerca I: "Dolo, Dolo moja, sądzona i nie sądzona, proszę Ciebie, chodź do mnie wieczerzać" "Ja Ci składam obiatę, a ty daj szczęście". Przyjm i miód i chleb i płótno i ryby abyśmy mogli prosić Cię o dostatnie bytowanie w tym roku. Składa je w ziemię. Przyj i jaja te kraszone, które jako ty z pozoru martwego, dają życie. Przyjm ten symbol odrodzenia Wszechświata! Pisanki w ziemię. Wszyscy Żercy biorą jajo, skorupki wrzucają w ogień, gryzą i resztę jaja dodają do ognia. Żerca II: Teraz, gdyś nakarmiona, niechaj lędźwie Twoje otworzą się i poddadzą zapładniającemu Słońcu i Deszczowi. Pocznij! Wbija drewniany fallus w ziemię. Żerca III: Niechaj wiosenny deszcz przyniesie i wam siłę i wróży potomstwa moc. Kobieta kropi zgromadzonych wodą. Żerca IV: Pomłość ta, różdżka wiosenna, niech wygna z was słabość i zastanie zimowe, a doda wigoru i twórczości siły. Kobieta smaga zgromadzonych witką wierzbową. Żerca I: Wzmocnijcie ciała swe i wnętrza kosztując z dostatku życia. Żercy urywają kołacz. Wszyscy: Sława! Zapijcie miodem mocnym, aby życie Wasze było tak słodkie jak on. Żercy piją miód. Wszyscy: Sława! Niechaj krąży zdrawica. Wszyscy zgromadzeni kosztują kołacza i miodu. Żerca I: Sława Wam Bogowie, żeście przy nas stanęli! Dziękujemy wam, Sława! Krąg Zadrugi przetrwał, rozepnie się teraz, lecz nich nie rozpadnie i trwa po wieki. Sława! Zacznijmy pir ku czci Słowiańszczyzny! Uwagi